


intense (let me know how you feel)

by jayyxx



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sub!Dex, Virgin!Dex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayyxx/pseuds/jayyxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blush is still there as Dex opens his eyes. He seems to take in the situation, and panics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	intense (let me know how you feel)

**Author's Note:**

> there is a sad lack of nurseydex SEX on this website so i’m going to personally populate it……….
> 
> EDIT: This is not a story of rape. Both characters are completely consenting, it was simply a misunderstanding, and other personal issues that caused problems. Stay safe, y’all!

He stays there for a moment, catching his breath. 

Under him, Dex still has his eyes pinched shut, his chest heaving and hands in fists. His legs are still wrapped around Nursey’s waist, his ankles locked. 

Nursey takes a moment to look at him. Mouth open as he pants, soft cock against his stomach, Nursey’s mark over his collarbone, one on his hip. His pants hang off his left leg —they hadn’t had enough time to take them off fully— and Nursey’s are still bunched around his knees. 

The blush is still there as Dex opens his eyes. He seems to take in the situation, the cum on his stomach, the fact that Nursey is still inside him, and panics. 

He groans, pushing away, quickly wiping his belly with Nursey’s sheets, to his dismay. He pulls up, trying to move out from under him. 

“Hey, hey.” Nursey whispers, low and soft, and it calms him. Dammit. “Be care—“

“Get off,” Dex whisper-shouts. “Get off, get off me Nurse!”

Nursey panics too, he pulls out slowly, as not to hurt him, discarding of the condom by letting it fall to the floor beside the bed. 

“What’s wrong? Will?” He worries as Dex is pushing him off so he falls onto his knees at the end of the bed. Dex gets off, untangling himself from the blankets and pulling his jeans back up his one leg, jumping to get into the other. 

“Are you okay? Did I… Did I hurt you?” Nursey is asking, worrying, but Dex is ignoring him, or maybe he can’t even hear him through his own thoughts. “Hey.” Nursey grabs his wrist as he buttons his pants. “Are you hurt?” He panics as Dex shakes him off, pulling his shirt over his head. 

“Dex… Will, please…”

“Don’t call me that.” He hisses, grabbing his jacket from the floor, stepping into his sneakers. 

Nursey tries one last time; “Dex!” But his dorm room door slams and he hears Will collapse against it. He doesn’t even try to see whats happening, scared of getting punched or something. He falls face first into his bed, screams into the pillow. 

 

He doesn’t _want_ to see Dex the next morning, but he still goes to this dorm room and knocks on his door at five-thirty to walk with him to practice, like any other day. He knocks for a few minutes before sending a text (to the ground chat, to eliminate awkwardness) 

**Nurse 5:28AM**  
dex im here let’s go

 **Zimmerman 5:29AM**  
He called in sick. I told him to sleep it off. 

Nursey scowls at his phone. 

**Nurse 5:30AM**  
when did he say that

 **Zimmerman 5:30AM**  
Last night, late. 

**Knight 5:31AM**  
Dexy’s sicky!!:(

 **Chow 5:32AM**  
is he okay!!!?? 

**Birkholtz 5:35AM**  
Bitty is already making soup 

**Zimmerman 5:35AM**  
He’s asleep, guys. 

**Bittle 5:37AM**  
It’ll be outside your door at 8, Dex

 **Knight 5:38AM**  
Bitty is the best mom 

**Birkholtz 5:38AM**  
100% correct 

** > Bittle 5:40AM**  
^^

Nursey can’t listen to them anymore. He shoves his phone in his pocket and walks. 

 

The Haus was scary quiet for a Friday after three PM classes ended. He dug in is pocket for his key, but found the door unlocked. After throwing off his shoes and then going back to neatly shuffle them into the corner next to Chowder’s, he rounds the corner to find Bitty sitting at the kitchen table with a half eaten apple in one hand, his phone in the other. It’s like he’s hyperaware of everything that happens in his kitchen, because as soon as Nursey steps foot in it, his eyes shoot up. 

“Oh, Derek, glad you’re here,” he says standing, placing is phone on the table, which is… odd. “There seems to be something wrong with Dex.”

Nursey feels his heart speed up. “What?” He was already shaking as Bitty walks up to him, sitting at the kitchen island, gesturing for him to do the same. 

“Yeah,” Bitty starts, “I don’t think he’s… sick.”

Nursey feels himself hunch as he sits, like Dex told Bitty. Like Bitty is pissed. Like Bitty is going to fight him, which, wait…

“What do you…” Nursey tries. 

“He came by, looking all flustered and panicky, breathing really hard.” Bitty explains, looking worried. “Jack and Chowder stole him away and they've been locked upstairs for the good half of an hour.”

Nursey stutters. “What?”

“Jack said he was having a panic attack, the poor thing.” Bitty looks off. “Do you know anything?”

Nursey thinks he might faint. He turns and smacks his head into the counter, muttering a few curse words under his breath. 

Bitty puts a cautious hand on his back, rubbing his shoulders. “Derek, what happened?”

Nursey shakes his head against the table. He breathes in, and out, before he confesses. “We fucked.” But he doesn’t say how Dex came into his dorm room and pushed him against the wall, kissing him hard enough their teeth clash. He doesn’t say how Dex begged him, or how soft and submissive he was, needy for touch. He doesn’t say how they intertwined their fingers as they rocked. 

Bitty’s hand stops moving. 

“Well, no. I fucked him. And apparently it was all one sided and he hated it and he hates me because he _freaked out_ and pushed me off and ran out the door without saying anything and I had no…”

“Derek…” Bitty whispers, his hand balling up on his back. Nursey stops talking. “Was it…”

Nursery doesn't really know what the question is. He slumps over and hopes it's answer enough.

“Derek…” He whispers again, eyebrows knotting as he pieces everything. “Dex... was a virgin.”

The word hits him like a ton of bricks. His heart falls from his throat to his stomach and he slumps, unable to believe himself. His mouth falls open in shock, but he catches it soon enough to not look like an idiot. "Like, not even with," 

Bitty shakes his head no. Not even with a girl. 

“Are you s…”

“He told me.” Bitty reviles. Nursey’s head falls into his hands. 

“Fuck.” He whispers. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” 

Bitty looks on, his eyebrows pinched in worry. 

“Where is he? Is he still here? Are they in Jack’s room?” He sputters and all Bitty can do is nod. Nursey gets up and flies out of the kitchen, his legs can’t take him fast enough. He trips over a few stairs, rushes down the hall and stops. He knocks, and the voices inside stop. 

“Come in.” Jack calls through the door, and Nursey is _incredibly_ careful as he opens the door and steps inside. 

Jack is sitting at the head of the bed, one leg hanging off the side and his hands folded neatly in his lap. He’s keeping his distance, but is still a reassurance if Dex needs it. Chowder and Dex are pressed against the wall, legs folded, Dex with his knees pressed to his chest. He’s wearing Chowder’s Shark’s hoodie, and has his arms around his knees. 

He looks so small, so delicate, and Nursey is suddenly struck with self-hatred, thinking of how he used him like that. Like an animal. Throwing him against the wall to kiss him, marking his neck and prepping him quick and dirty, sliding home with his mouth open on Dex’s. 

His hands fall to his sides, unable to speak as the three of them just stare at him. 

“Yes?” Says Jack, voice dripping with power that Nursey is suddenly afraid of. Chowder pressed closer to Dex, protecting him, and Nursey has never felt so low. 

“I was…” He tries, stops, breathes, “was wondering if I could, um, talk to Dex for a second.” Well done. Good job. He pats himself on the back. Metaphorically of course. 

He doesn’t miss the way Dex tenses, and god. He fucked up. So bad. 

Jack’s eyes won’t move from Nursey. Sizing him up, probably wondering how soon he can get him kicked off the team. Chowder says something soft to Dex, who turns, nods and smiles. 

Chowder slides away and Dex shivers without having someone near. Chowder stands, pulling Jack’s shoulder. He goes, still eyeing Nursey as he stands, but Chowder gives him a sad smile, and somehow, he feels better. 

The door closes and suddenly its just them in the room. Dex curled like a child in his friend’s hoodie and Nursey standing like an idiot in the middle of the room. 

Dex ducks his head to look away from him. 

Nursey shoves his hands in his pockets. “Do you remember when we had our first going away game, and we woke everyone on the bus up with the air horn?”

Dex’s lips perk up, but he looks like he’s trying to fight it. “And they started yelling at us?”

“Yeah,” Nursey laughs. “And Coach made us sit apart and basically forced us to sleep, but I kept crawling back to sit with you.”

Dex smiles fondly, open this time. “And we played X’s and O’s on your leg with a pen.”

“And it wouldn’t come off, so we switched pants so you wore my shorts, and I wore your sweats so I wouldn’t get chirped.”

Dex is laughing now, and the sound lifts Nursey’s heart. He’s looking up at him, a blush painting his cheeks and smiling eyes, he’s beautiful.

The moment dies, and Nursey needs to think of how to actually fix this. “Can I sit?” He asks, pointing to the spot on the bed Chowder was just filling. Dex’s mouth twists, but after a moment he pats the spot, and Nursey is quick to crawl up beside him. 

Dex picks at his fingers resting on his knees. 

“Bitty told me... 'Bout why you freaked out.” Nursey says quietly. He can feel him tense beside him.

Dex chuckles under his breath. “He’s in _big trouble.”_

“Well at least someone told me.” Nursey argued, bumping their shoulders. Dex shrugs away again, and he’s afraid he said something wrong. “But I understand. And I’m sorry.” He corrects. 

“No, no.” Dex starts, finally looking over to meet his eyes. “It was just… It was my fault, I started it, I…”

“I should have made sure you were good before…” Nursey argues. 

Dex huffs. “I was good. I was.” He looks like the words hurt. His blush is bright on his cheeks, his freckles standing out against the flush. Nursey reaches and puts his pinky finger over Dex’s, not able to fully hold his hand, not yet. “I just… Didn’t want my first time to be a fling.”

Nursey gets that. He does. But his first time was a fling, most people’s are. He’s suddenly sad that be made Dex think he was nothing more than a fling. 

“It doesn’t have to be a fling.” He tries. Dex’s eyes widen. “We could have a do-over.”

Dex laughs, and the tension of the conversation is gone. "A do-over?”

"Yeah." Nursey chuckles. "Where I put rose petals on the bed and shit. Light a candle? Tell you how beautiful you are." Dex flushes a deeper shade, and Nursey turns him towards him with a finger on his jaw. He runs his thumb over his chin, up the bump of his lower lip, and over to the other side of his jaw. "Thats what I would have done it if I knew.”

 

Dex smiles softly. "That sounds nice.”

“Yeah?"

He nods, nuzzling his cheek into Nursey's hand.

"Okay," he smiles easy, "but you have to take the Shark's hoodie, first.”

Dex laughs into his shoulder, and God, Nursey cannot wait to tell him how beautiful he is.

**Author's Note:**

> my sweet little sunshine boy is a sub. honestly fight me on it.  
> There is too much "Dex is homophobic" and "Dex is mean/tough" so lets bring it down a bit. I wrote this because i wanted some nice dex bc my boy is so nice. so n ice.
> 
> i am GhostyCas on tumblr. hit me thE FUCK up. 
> 
> luv y'all, y'all so n ice....


End file.
